


[Podfic] Just Like That (Gone and Changed)

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Americana, Americanisms, Best Friends, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hot Weather, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Summer, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Teen Angst, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are best friends, until John goes and changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Like That (Gone and Changed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gone and Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108855) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Thanks to cwb for permission to record. 
> 
> Tried something a bit different with this one...it was weird for me but appropriate to the fic. :)

 

Length: 35:19  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/76mdx8svu8djgje/Just+Like+That+%28Gone+and+Changed%29+by+cwb.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6t7au9eqn3dr1bb/Just+Like+That+%28Gone+and+Changed%29+by+cwb.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/just-like-that-gone-and-changed-by-cwb))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-like-that-gone-and-changed))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Better Together (acoustic cover by ambonick1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSLALdnGceQ) \- Jack Johnson


End file.
